Despertar
by Black Magician Girl sweet
Summary: En pleno período de guerras donde las disputas por territorios hacen estragos. El corazón del ahora Rey Kaito es atravesado por miles de espadas cuando pierde sus seres queridos, cambiándolo por completo hecho que el destino liga con el joven príncipe Yuto quién tendrá que enfrentar los horrores de la guerra, ¿podrá Yuto cambiar al monarca desalmado o morirá en el intento?


Tanto tiempo sin escribir chicos primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leen y apoyan con reviews, vengo con un long fic probando un género que nunca he escrito, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado adoro escribir

todos sus personajes son del gran Kazuki Takahashi

la historia es lo único que me pertenece

Parejas Kaito x Yuto

Despertar

Capitulo 1

En los años 1864 en pleno desarrollo de la época, emerge el dominio de los mares, el colonialismo, imperialismo y la expansión territorial y económica.

Se unen para procurar una etapa de crecimiento. Desencadenándose incontables guerras Provocando el exterminio de muchos reinos, la sed de poder de los gobernantes no daba tregua.

Familias completas fueron totalmente borradas de la faz de la tierra y sus territorios tomados por el vencedor donde el más débil siempre llevaba las de perder.

El Reino péndulo era un país muy desarrollado en artes como la música, pintura, grabados, Escultura, Danza, Plásticas, Fotografía también practicaban el pacifismo.

Sin embargo no todos los Reinos que eran poderosos eran desalmados.

El Reino Péndulo, liderado por un rey muy noble respetado y odiado por muchos.

Fue el primero en crear el pacifismo y encargarse de transmitirlo en muchas naciones que ahora seguían su ideal de paz.

Su nombre era Yusho un gobernante amable pero decidido a la hora de proteger su nación,

Era una nación pequeña pero con habitantes trabajadores y talentosos.

Tenía cuatro hijos todos muy hermosos, su más grande deseo era casarlos entre ellos para mantener la sangre pura del reino.

Como la ley lo dicta el mejor matrimonio heredaría su trono y el otro se quedaría como respetables príncipes apoyándolos en la labor de dar siempre lo mejor por su pueblo convirtiéndose en buenos gobernantes.

Su soberanía era amenazada por muchos reinos quienes querían apoderarse de su territorio extendiéndose como lo han hecho con muchos reinados en el pasado.

El Rey Yusho acostumbraba a pasear siempre con sus hijos para tener un lazo más estrecho con ellos, pero cuando tenía que ser estricto lo era.

Educó a sus hijos con todos los conocimientos necesarios para enfrentar los retos que se presentaran en el futuro.

No todos los hijos de Yusho estaban de acuerdo en casarse entre ellos el más dócil era Yuya con una personalidad dulce divertida y tierna.

Yugo un joven soñador y romántico, Joeri quién estaba muy decidido a ser rey tenía una personalidad sádica con sus enemigos pero dulce con sus hermanos.

Por último pero no menos importante Yuto era reservado algo sentimental y rebelde.

Por los pasillos del palacio se escuchaban unas pisadas y Yuya sale a ver quién es.

¿Hermano porqué estas tan tarde despierto?

No puedo dormir Yuya es todo ve a tu cama…

Puedes venir a mi cuarto a platicar como siempre lo haces, además no tienes tu ropa de dormir es muy tarde para salir…

¿Sigue sin agradarte la idea de casarnos no es así?, estoy muy feliz de que así sea

¡Yo te amo Yuto!

El moreno de cabellos negros con morado no respondió nada al comentario de su dulce hermano.

Yuya te quiero y lo sabes pero lo mío no es ser noble, no me agrada estar encerrado y tener que cumplir tanto protocolo, me gusta la vida sencilla,

¡Adoro la libertad!

Yuto ¿qué tratas de decir? ¿Vas a huir es eso? ,

¡Nó! , ¡no te dejaré! ¡Te amo! ¡Entonces llévame contigo Yuto!

¡Ya basta Yuya! ¡No hagas esto mas difícil para mí! entiende que no solo yo te amo,

Otra persona más lo hace y él si te merece.

Yuya avanza hacia su hermano enredando sus brazos en su cuello para unir sus labios con los de él, para su sorpresa fue correspondido de una manera muy necesitada por parte de yuto hasta quedarse ambos sin aliento.

Yuto sabía que nada, ni nadie podría alejarte de mi lado susurró a sus oídos yuya.

¡No hay ningún fantasma en nuestra relación Yuya!,

¡No lo olvides!

¡Quiero probar tus dulces labios una vez más Yuya!,

¡Te lo imploro como un amante necesitado!

¡No tienes que implorar mi futuro esposo y rey! ,Se pone de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar a Yuto.

¡Cierra tus ojos Yuya concéntrate solo en mí, como yo lo hago contigo! susurró acercándose más tocando su rostro, con su mano, era tan suave la piel de su hermano, sonrió tiernamente.

Yuya le obedece cierra sus ojos esperando el romántico beso del hombre que amaba, mas nunca llegó.

Siendo reemplazado por un golpe en su estómago por parte de su hermano con toda su fuerza haciéndolo perder el conocimiento cayendo en sus brazos.

¡Perdóname Yuya pero debo irme ¡es mi destino!

Llevando al joven a su alcoba, colocándolo en su cama, agachándose para probar sus tentadores labios sellando su despedida.

¡Eres un bastardo Yuto!

Mencionó el joven de cabellos violetas con mechones rosados

Yuto se voltea por la sorpresa de ver a su hermano Joeri en el cuarto de Yuya.

¿Qué haces en la habitación de Yuya?

Vengo a rogarle todas las noches que me deje ser uno solo con él, pero soy brutalmente rechazado, su corazón tiene dueño uno muy imbécil que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierda…

¡No te voy a detener! me conviene que te vayas, para sacarte de mi camino.

No tengo nada en tu contra, escuché su conversación aun así…

¡Te deseo suerte Yuto!

¡Cuídalo por favor Joeri! comentó Yuto antes de salir como un fantasma por la ventana recorriendo el atajo que conocía como la palma de sus manos, para burlar los guardias.

Mientras tanto en unas de las naciones más poderosas El Reino Zexal,

El Hijo del rey recibía una noticia fatal su padre había sido brutalmente asesinado. En batalla junto con su hermano.

Chris Arclight jefe de la guardia real traía el informe de lo ocurrido, dándoselo en la mano al futuro gobernante.

¡Príncipe Kaito lo lamento no pudimos detenerlos!

El Príncipe de rubios cabellos con verde, queda ido por unos instantes tratando de asimilar la fatal tragedia, arruga el informe. Su corazón había sido traspasado por miles de espadas en ese momento.

¡Ustedes no sirven para nada ya lo sé! , ¡Dime quién lo hizo! Gritó

¡Lo haré desear no haber nacido!

¡Tráiganlo a mí presencia para darle su sentencia, aunque esté muerto no me importa!

¡Lo pagará muy caro! Sentenció el nuevo monarca.

Un soldado de nombre Vector se acerca y habla

¡Mí rey quién mató a su padre es el gobernante del Reino Péndulo Yusho Sakaki!…

Continuará…


End file.
